


Art Model Lena

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Art Model, Drawing, F/F, Kara is a thirsty student, Lena is a sexy nude art model, Lust, Sexy, Sketching, nude, nude art, nude art model, student, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: An AU in which Lena is a nude art model and Kara is an art student.





	Art Model Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ;)

Kara Danvers was an art student.

 

She’s hoping to own an art studio one day and have her works in art museums.

 

She is still thinking about the day when a gorgeous nude art model showed up to pose for her art class.

 

_Lena Luthor_

The woman had black hair, pale skin, and beautiful green eyes.

 

She was wearing red lipstick. Lena loved wearing red lipstick because she thought it made her look fierce and sexy. It also brought out her features more.

 

That day in class when Kara was sketching Lena, she was constantly thinking about Lena’s pale skin and how beautiful it was. Some women needed more color on them, but the pale suited Lena perfectly.

 

Lena was confident with her poses.

 

Kara kept blushing as she was sketching Lena’s naked body. Particularly the parts where she had to draw Lena’s nipples, breasts, ass, and pussy.

 

One moment during the sketching process, Lena moved and turned her ass into Kara’s direction and smirked at Kara.

 

Kara then shyly smiled and quickly looked at her sketch.

 

When Kara looked up again, Lena was still looking at her. Lena then smiled at her.

 

 _Nice ass_ , Kara thought.

 

When Lena first started out nude modeling, she was nervous as she was naked in front of people.

 

Now, she loves it.

 

Kara constantly bit her lip as she was sketching Lena.

 

Kara was thinking of all the dirty and sinful things that she wanted to do to Lena in that moment.

 

Kara wanted to fuck her right then and there in that art room. Everyone else had to clear out first.

 

Kara’s now at home looking at her sketch of Lena. She hopes to have it hung up somewhere one day.

 

Her professor told her that her sketch was the best in the class.

 

While Kara is looking at her sketch and thinking, she’s hoping that she’ll run into Lena Luthor again.


End file.
